


Need

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souyo PWP. Just a smutlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Souji leaned over the edge of the couch, one knee braced in the angle between the back and the seat, and the other leg stretched to the floor for balance as he looked back over is shoulder and nodded.

Yosuke breached his entrance easily, almost impossibly so, but as Yosuke had been finger fucking him to the brink of cumming for the better part of forty-five minutes while batting his hands away when he tried to touch himself, it wasn’t terribly surprising. More surprising was that he had managed to tighten up enough again to be able to draw these kinds of noises from Yosuke. “Need it, Hana,” he managed to groan out as Yosuke pounded into him, using him for his own pleasure.

Yosuke pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and slid one hand around Souji’s side to grasp firmly at his cock. It hardly took a full stroke, after almost an hour of neglect, to feel that jolt of release race through him, tearing a scream from his throat as he came in several thick spurts against the arm of the couch. His orgasm seemed to last twice as long as it ever had before, letting him soar in that amazing headspace for longer. Just as he began to calm down from it, Yosuke pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock between Souji’s ass cheeks a few times, grunting as he came, shooting white across the small of Souji’s back and tracing lazily through it with the head of his cock.

Souji rested his face against his arms as he tried to catch his breath, and suddenly hoped that the laundry hadn’t yet been done because he would really appreciate not having Yosuke’s cum dried on his back, nor the flecks that were now on his arms from putting his head down.


End file.
